Magicians Can Be Hot
by l3largus
Summary: It doesn't happen every day, or even that often, but Yosuke Hanamura does have his moments where he can make the ladies hearts beat faster.


**AN: *cracks knuckles* doesn't sound too rusty... *adds a bit more oil* ...mmk, here we go. I spent longer on this than I thought I would. This is only Yukiko/Yosuke/Chie from the prompt at live journal ( . ?thread=29929#t29929)**

* * *

"Yukiko look out!" Chie yelled a little too late as the rainbow pantied shadow clotheslined Yukiko, dropping her in a dazed state. Chie ran to help her friend, pushing her legs as hard as she could and having Tomoe shoot bufus at the monster. The ice shards scattered uselessly against it, as she knew it would. It was a rare shadow that they haven't seen before and Teddie just could not pinpoint the things weakness. Experimentation showed that it nullified ice attacks and when it knocked Kanji down for the count they found it was easily irritated by electric attacks.

The shadow stood over Yukiko, its shadow from the light eclipsing her figure and as it raised its left hand in preparation to smash in the young girl who dumbly looked back at it, Chie knew she wasn't going to make it.

The world slowed down and became clear to Chie that her best friend was going to die. Her senses heightened, she could see the small specks of fog in her peripherals while salt and sweat assaulted her nose from the tears that barely shed. She could feel the sparks that barely formed as Izanagi appeared to summon a thunderstorm to protect the Amagi heiress and taste chalk filling her mouth as it dried.

With ice and electricity threatening the shadow, it remained undeterred as it's fist began its decent and Chie saw Yukiko come to her senses too late to even defend herself. But through it all she heard a breeze quickly growing into a furious gale. And she saw it come out of nowhere.

She saw him.

Even with the world in slow motion to her, she still had trouble keeping up with Yosuke's movements as he ran up behind Yukiko, picked her up while still in motion and kept running towards her, only stopping to deposit their comrade next to her.

He squeezed his hand on her shoulder, nodded then disappeared and reappeared running towards the shadow. The back of her mind told her to check on Yukiko who hasn't moved and inch yet after leaning into her, but she couldn't keep her eyes off Yosuke. The face he had when he left Yukiko with her was something straight out of Trial of the Dragon. His eyes were fierce and determined as if he would never forgive those that would harm what was precious to him and righteous justice will be delivered to those that thought they could. But his smile, cocky and arrogant as ever gave her such an overwhelming sense of comfort that her worry for Yukiko shifted to him as he charged back at the beast that almost ended one of their own.

The air became thick for her as the Shadow turned around to face the magician and readied itself to drop him just as he did the priestess. The Shadow ran to meet Yosuke, dodging the thunderbolts around him and the kunai whizzing past his head. Chie wanted to yell for a cease fire, suddenly remembering the wind user's weakness for electricity but the words got caught in her throat as she saw one errant thundercloud formed above Yosuke's head.

The Shadow extended his right arm to knock Yosuke down but wasn't expecting the kid to jump for his arm, grabbing onto it while curling in on himself and swinging off of it into the air behind him. It was more surprised as electricity coursed through its body. Sparks danced across its body as it sent a glare at the team's leader that quite clearly said who its target was.

* * *

Yukiko wasn't entirely sure what was happening with the chaos that was swirling around her. The first thing she remembers is the balding wrestler shadow getting ready to drive its fist through her face and then feeling weightless with her head nuzzled in Yosuke's neck, his arms, one under her legs and the other on her back, holding her tight as he took her away from the creature behind them. The situation reminded her of when she was a child believing there was a monster in the bushes outside the Inn, too traumatized to run away and her Father had to carry her back to her room. The memory made her hold tightly to his hands, finding the same comfort from back then.

He stopped and let her on her feet, looking at her with such a determined face that she couldn't help but blush. She had never stopped to look at him before, never realized that his eyes had the power to melt her legs. She would've feel flat on her butt if whatever kind of weird shaped wall wasn't behind her. A small easily ignored, and strongly insistent, part of her mind told her to get up and fight the shadow, but when he put his hand on the wall behind her and stared at her face she felt her blush covering her entire face and then some. Did he want a kiss? To kiss her? Was that why she was parting her lips!? But instead, he seemed to address the deepest parts of her mind and nodded before taking off to finish what had harmed her.

What happened next was a flurry of motions and flying electricity that left her more confused about the young man that saved her than before (when did he even get electric attacks?) At the end of it Yosuke had swung off the Shadow's arm and was floating above its head. The monster however completely disregarded the fast one and began to stalk towards their leader. He was like one of those creatures from manga that get stronger the angrier it got, but also stupider Yukiko thought, because it didn't see Jiraiya directly in front of it until the persona delivered a Sonic Kidney Punch. The attack bent the shadow over but it didn't drop to its knees until Yosuke dive bombed into the back of its neck and bounced off of it, flipping in the air until he landed next to the only other capable fighter on their team.

"That's some thick skin." Yosuke said obviously disappointed that her attacker wasn't down yet. He looked to the silver haired boy beside him, "Should we show 'em whose boss?" The silverette nodded and they both rushed the knelling beast before them, pummeling it until it was dead and dissipating into smoky black clouds.

When it was over her savior jogged back to her, looking just as he would if he were a knight returning from slaying the dragon holding his beloved princess captive. She slid down the really bumpy wall to the floor and he knelt down in front of her. She puckered her lips, yes, this would be her first kiss with the handsome, leg melting dragon slayer. He was saying something to her but she couldn't hear him through all the blood rushing to her ears. She closed her eyes and leaned in.

"Yeah, she's still out of it. Should I slap her partner?"

"What!? No!" Well, that definitely wasn't her voice but she agreed with the sentiment. She opened her eyes and saw his-not so-handsome-anymore face looking at the wall behind her. She followed his gaze and let out a small squeak at seeing Chie behind her the whole time.

"What's your problem? She's obviously still dazed. Sometimes a little physical pain can snap people out of it."

"What! You can't come up to us l-l-like Bruce Lee and then talk about slapping a girl!"

* * *

A week later found Chie and Yukiko sitting at their usual table at Junes. A part of Yukiko was full of apprehension about running into a certain employee here but another part reasoned that was why she wanted to meet here in the first place.

"So..." Chie started before taking a sip from her drink. The awkwardness between them was thick enough to choke on, but neither of them really knew how to tell the other that they found Yosuke Hanamura hot!

Off in the back ground they heard someone yelp as they fell and spilt a lot of groceries. They both looked to see Yosuke apologizing to nobody in particular.

"...uke..." Chie murmured, "It was a fluke. Had to be." Yukiko nodded, not knowing she was agreeing that Yosuke's moment of hotness was a fluke. Best to forget about that moment... at least till when she was alone. She talked with Chie about something else for a few hours, Yosuke stopped by from time to time bringing them drinks and bickering with Chie, but ultimately they both went home as they did the rest of that week. A slight blush on their faces and a resolution to never tell anyone about how they had felt about Yosuke Hanamura.

* * *

 **AN: I believe I still need work with wrapping things up but let me know what you think in the comments or through PMs. Any comments, questions, and suggestions are appreciated.**

 **Here's a muffin for reading.**

 **l3largus 8/10/2015**


End file.
